One aspect of the invention relates to HPPs of levodopa and/or dopamine.
Another aspect of the invention relates to pharmaceutical compositions comprising one or more HPPs disclosed herein. In certain embodiments, the pharmaceutical composition comprises one or more high penetration prodrugs of NSAID and one or more high penetration prodrugs of dopamine and/or levodopa.
where the parent drug(s) of the HPPs may be the same or different, and may be levodopa, dopamine, aspirin, ibuprofen, and/or other NSAIDs as disclosed herein.
Another aspect of the invention relates to a method of using a composition of the invention in penetrating one or more biological barriers in a biological subject.
Another aspect of the invention relates to a method of using a composition of the invention, or a pharmaceutical composition thereof in treating a condition in a biological subject.
Another aspect of the invention relates to a method of using one or more HPPs or a pharmaceutical composition thereof in treating Parkinson's disease and/or related conditions in a biological subject or subject by administrating the one or more HPPs or a pharmaceutical composition thereof to the biological subject or subject.